


A pink tie, a box of condoms

by Barry_Manilows_Wardrobe, ConsentFest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Condoms, Consensual Sex, M/M, Weasley's Stroking Sheath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barry_Manilows_Wardrobe/pseuds/Barry_Manilows_Wardrobe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsentFest/pseuds/ConsentFest
Summary: It had been months since they’d last seen each other.  And if Potter didn’t show up soon...





	A pink tie, a box of condoms

**Title:** A pink tie, a box of condoms

**Prompt:** 52

**Rating:** E

**Warnings/Content Notes:**

**Summary:** It had been months since they’d last seen each other.  And if Potter didn’t show up soon...

**Word Count:** 1459

**Author’s Notes:** Eternal love for Qualinestron (who laughed when I told him there was Fallout fanfic… and then asked for the links)

 

Draco thumbed the gloss along the bow of his lower lip with practiced flair, an obvious preen for the two men at the urinals.  They were definitely looking. A solidly built blond giving him the side-eye and the other not even hiding it: shirt off, cock in hand.  It was nice, and if Potter didn’t show up soon, he might _consider his options_ , but not yet.

Even in the hand smeared mirror and dim lighting, Draco Malfoy was in a league of his own.  And he knew it.

The sleeves of his black button down were cuffed in deference to the press of the crowd outside the loo, though his hot pink tie remained steadfastly knotted.  He liked Muggle clubs, but Muggle fashion necessitated leaving his wand at home, with a portkey to get home if they were too far from a wizarding block to floo.  He was rubbish at wandless magic and liked it better when he had the bulk of a partner as a shield.

The blond came alongside, running the taps for show, and looked him in the eye.  Draco broke eye-contact and the man left with a shrug.

 _Finally_ , the door of the loo opened to admit a broad-shouldered brunette in a white v-neck and dark jeans.  A little rumpled, a little flustered. It had been months since they’d last seen each other. Potter, a defensive coordinator, had gone with the Harpies for their preseason flight throughout Oceania.  And Draco had to handle a Dragon Pox outbreak caused by children gone off their potions schedules.

But he was here now.  Black eyebrows em dashes over green eyes -- a promise.

A slight redhead coming out of a stall looked up from his fly and his jaw fell open.  Potter had that effect on people. He’d always done. But Potter’s gaze was on _Draco_.  He could feel it.  Potter smiled as Draco continued to lean over the sink, towards the mirror, affecting unaffectedness.  Potter closed the distance to put a hand at his waist and the other in the short hairs at Draco’s neck, reeling his head close enough to kiss his jaw.  

“It’s about time.” Draco’s voice was acerbic but breathy.  The result of a tongue on the pulse at his neck.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Potter whispered, catching his eyes through the mirror.  He was cool alongside and Draco could feel the thrum of magic. On an amused huff, Draco pulled a foil wrapper from the bowl on the counter and held it up.  Potter’s brow arched. “So that’s the game.”

“Safety first, Potter.”  The curve of his mouth was sweet and wicked.  Muggle sex was one of Draco’s favorite kinks: the perfect dichotomy of filthy and clean in foil and latex.  To these ends, verisimilitude was very important for the scene: the musk of sex overwhelming the antiseptic smell of bleach, the cramped confines of a grimy stall, the hum of fluorescent lights.

He let Potter move his head close enough to kiss the corner of his mouth, smooth and hot against the slick of his gloss.

“Seriously?”  

“I can’t possibly know what you’ve gotten into overseas.”

“Nothing but you.”  Potter’s voice was quiet but serious, sending a thrill down Draco’s spine.  “We can do anything you want.” The right words. Draco relaxed. “Can I?” Nuzzling against the hand in his hair, Draco went willingly under Harry’s grip.  He waved at the men at the urinals as he follow-led Harry into the last stall where he ended up against the door. “Can I?” Harry let Draco’s tongue give his own ingress.  For every action from Harry, there was an equal and opposite reaction from Draco’s body. His hips stuttered forward, but the hand at his waist held him fast.

He turned his head to the side to break the kiss.  “Potter.”

“Am I doing what you want?”  Harry’s right hand was still at his jaw, the fingers splayed against his cheek with his thumb tracing the edge of his wet mouth.  

Draco said nothing, though his mouth was soft and open and he was hard.

Harry’s voice dropped.  “I guess I’ll have to try harder then.” Draco’s tongue followed the movement of Harry’s thumb.  

“ _Yes_.”  He took a steadying breath.  “Yes, you should do that.” Harry stroked the edge of Draco’s tongue and Draco stroked back.  

“Can I suck your cock, Malfoy?”  

“ _Please_.”  Harry’s hands made short work of the fastenings, trousers falling to mid-thigh.  His hands were so deft that it was impossible to know where the line between Harry and magic lay.  The muscles in Harry’s thighs tensed, bones cracking, as he went down to his knees, pulling the condom from somewhere and tearing and discarding the wrapper.  Never taking his eyes from Draco, he grasped the tip of the condom firmly between his tongue and the roof of his mouth. Everything in Draco tightened as Harry dragged his bottom lip to spread pre-come before slowly, slowly unrolling the condom with his mouth.  It was luridly red and bright against his skin. " _Merlin_ …”

Harry smiled around his cock and then took him down to the base, nosing at the wiry pubic hair.  It took everything in Draco to stop from surging forward. Harry waged a furious offensive, taking up a punishing rhythm of sucking and swallowing against the latex, maintaining steady pressure and holding Draco at the hip.

He was barely cognizant of the sounds of others outside the stall with Potter on his knees and the ebb and tide of the red condom in his mouth.  On the waves of saliva, Potter pressed a finger against his perineum and rubbed hard, alternating slow and fast. Draco’s hips twitched and then jerked hard enough that he had to grab the top of the stall door to keep himself from falling forward.  

Potter stopped.

“ _You fucker_.”  Everything of import in the moment throbbed.

“Safety first, Draco.”  Harry said with mock innocence, magicking a second foil wrapped condom.  This one was jarringly purple, so a Weasley’s Stroking Sheath. “They say what’s good for the goose--”

Potter was cheating.  “ _How_ … did you fit your wand in your pants?”

“That is between me and Merlin.”  Tapping the corner, the item settled itself on Potter, who shifted on an _oh_ as it began to undulate.  “Should I continue?” Harry had brought a hand to Draco’s hip bone.

Draco made a hand motion that wavered between _do as you will_ and _I fucking hate you_.  Harry replaced his mouth where Draco so desperately wanted it.

On a gasp, Draco was coming.  Quick and unexpected and _hard_.  Hot come splashing back inside the condom, pooling at the tip, still in Harry’s mouth.  Harry sucked him through it until pulling off immediately at Draco’s “Too much.” It took a moment before Potter’s head fell forward on Draco, his pleasure sending tremors against Draco’s thigh.

The both took a breath, Draco threading his fingers in Potter’s dark hair.  Mussing up what he had obviously worked so hard to achieve.

Draco was still twitching when Harry peeled back the sheath and threw it into the toilet, sitting back on his heels, swollen mouthed and smug. Potter made a face, using bath tissue to clean himself up.  He vanished both condoms and the paper.

“Merlin… fuck… You’re upping your game,” Draco groaned.

“Well, I do have to keep you interested.”  Harry’s voice was rough from the blowjob. But amused.  Well aware that there was no one else for Draco.

And vice versa.

Draco zipped up his jeans, refastening his belt before running a finger along Potter’s jaw.  “Why were you late?”

“Maia wouldn’t get dressed.  I couldn’t get my hands on her after the bath.”  Harry laughed, standing and cracking as he stretched before buttoning up his fly.  His shirt lifted enough that Draco got a good look at his abs. He wondered if he could convince Harry to leave without his shirt.  “I guess she’s a lot like her father.”

“I think you’ve ably demonstrated that you can get your hands on her father.”  Draco arched a brow that Harry traced.

“Is that so?”  Their kiss was long and practiced, the consequence of a three month absence and nearly a decade together.  

“Home?”

“Do you think you could vanish your shirt first?”  It was Harry’s turn to raise a brow. “I mean. You work so hard for those abs… and I was waiting  _so long_ …”

On a sigh, Harry pretended to be put-upon as he lifted the v-neck over his head and tucked it into his waistband.  “Satisfied.”

“For the time being.”  

On their way out of the loo, under a sabre-arch of jealous men, Draco took a handful of condoms from the bowl.

Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to write for the HP Consent Fest because I can’t count how many times I’ve gone to read a fic and then it veered into really sketchy non-consensual, coercive, autonomy-negating places. Where I’m like, “WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!? This is a BAD PLACE.” Not going to kink shame, but I sometimes want to read stories without love potions, dark curses, creature inheritance/drives, etc. I want to read a story about a boy (or girl) who is into another boy (or girl) who is comfortable/confident enough to communicate their needs and checking in with their partner. Even a partner who drags you into gross Muggle bathrooms for consensual condom sex. 
> 
> When I saw the condom prompt, I was like: Yes. I want to write a story featuring Draco. And condoms. You have no idea how insane my browser history is after research for this.


End file.
